Beautiful butterflies
by Dientje28
Summary: Fem!Harry. Rated M, because, blood and maybe later chapters. Dumbledore/Weasley bashing. After the battle of Hogwarts, Neville, Hermione, Luna and Rose (Fem!Harry), discover a few shocking things and diside to leave England. They move to a small town called Mystic Falls. Will they be ready for what is waiting for them there?


**[A/N this doesn't really follow the episodes of the vampire diaries, because it has been way to long since I've watched it (it follows the HP books in most ways, because I am maybe a tiny bit addicted). But I really wanted to write a crossover of my own (because I've been reading them a lot lately), so I thought** _why not_ **. But it's my first fic so be nice, please. Bye]**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** **anything**

 **X**

Rose was sitting in the livingroom at no. 12 Grimmauld place together with Hermione, Neville and Luna. They had been there for the last couple of hours. They did nothing but think. They were all in their own little world. They had just been to the last of the funerals of all the people who had died in the battle of Hogwarts. Neville looked at the clock. Suddenly, he stood up and went to the fireplace.

"Nev, what are you-" Hermione tried to ask, startled because she had been in deep thought. But she was too late. He was already throwing floo powder into the fireplace. He was gone before they knew it.

"What does he have all of a sudden?" Rose asked, while she looked at the fireplace were Neville had just disappeared.

"I hope he doesn't do anything stupid." Hermione said.

"Don't worry. Neville knows what he's doing." Luna said matter of factly. After the war, Luna stayed with Rose at Grimmauld place, because her house was destroyed and her father had died. In the months she stayed there, she really started to trust Rose, Hermione and she even got together with Neville. After a while she had revealed that the 'dreamy persona' she'd had, was all an act to protect herself. She had explained that people wouldn't want to get close to her if she was 'weird'. That way she didn't have to be scared of losing people. She was still acting 'dreamy' around other people. But if she was alone with Rose, Hermione or Neville, she was just like every other person.

"Of course," Rose said "I have no doubt about that, Loons. It's Nev. But even so, if something goes wrong, we don't know where he went. So we can't help him."

So they all waited by the fireplace for Neville to return. Because there was nothing else they could do.

 **X**

It was 20 minutes later that Neville returned.

Luna jumped up and pulled him close. "Where were you?" she asked. "What took you so long? What were you doing?"

"I was at the burrow." Neville said after he had given Luna a quick peck on the lips. "I remembered something I heard _Weasley_ say at the funeral." He spat out the name Weasley, like it was something he thought didn't deserve to exist.

"What? Is something wrong with Ron?" Hermione asked with fear is her voice.

"Neville? Why did you say the name 'Weasley' like that?" Rose asked with suspicion in her eyes. Ron hadn't been the same after the war, because almost all the Weasleys had died in the battle of Hogwarts. Only Bill and Ron had survived and Bill had moved away with Fleur from Britain as fast as he could, he had said he needed to get away from the pain. Ron was all alone now and that had changed him. Rose hadn't told anyone about what she thought, though. She thought her suspicions would be pushed away like they were nothing, because Hermione and Ron had gotten together a few hours after the battle.

"Nev? Are you alright? You look mad." Neville didn't answer Luna. He just looked at the wall behind Rose and Hermione.

"Nev, Nev. Neville, look at me, please." Luna grabbed Neville's face to make him look at her. "What's wrong Love?"

"At the funeral I heard Weasley say to someone, I don't remember who, that he was meeting his 'love' today at 4 o'clock."

"What?" Hermione said. "We weren't planning on meeting today. Ron said he wanted to be alone for a while."

"Well, I don't know exactly what you and Weasley do and I really don't need to know. But, normally you would have been gone like, 10 minutes before you guys are supposed to be meeting. So when 4 o'clock rolled around, I thought "Why isn't 'Mione leaving". So I went to the burrow to check if something had come up and you had cancelled for some reason." Neville said.

"Why didn't you just ask me?" Hermione asked.

"Because I knew you would start to panic, thinking you had forgotten your date." Neville said, while he smiled.

Rose and Luna started to smile too when Hermione protested.

"I wouldn't have done that! And stop smiling! It isn't funny!"

Rose, Luna and Neville were full on laughing now. They all knew that is exactly what Hermione would have done.

"OK! Fine! I would have panicked! Now stop laughing and continue with your story, please."

"OK, sorry 'Mione. Where was I, Oh yeah. So I went to the burrow to check. But when I came through the fireplace, there was no-one there. So I waited at in the livingroom, like we always do if there isn't anyone at the burrow" Neville paused and looked at Hermione. "'Mione?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe you should sit down."

"Oh, no. Did something happen?" Hermione asked, fear gripping her heart. Rose moved over to her side and helped her sit down, while she looked questioningly at Neville, who was still holding Luna.

"Nev?"

"After a few minutes I heard the kitchen door, so I walked to the kitchen and found Weasley-" Neville paused again.

"Love?" Luna asked, when she saw that Neville was trying to stay calm. "Honey, try to stay calm."

"I found Weasley-" Neville was almost snarling now. "I found Weasley in the kitchen with his hand under Lavander Brown her skirt and his tongue in her mouth."

"WHAT!"

Surprisingly, it wasn't Hermione who had screamed. It was Rose.

"WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS!"

"Rosie, calm down."

"I AM NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN, HERMIONE. YOUR BOYFRIEND HAD HIS HANDS IN LAVANDER HER PANTIES!"

"Rosie, please." Luna said. "This isn't helping anyone. Honey?"

"Yeah." Neville answered.

"What happened after that?"

"I cleared my throat."

"You cleared your throat?" Rose was having a hard time trying not to laugh now, she could go from angry to happy in les than a second.

"Of all the things you could have done, you did that?" Hermione said, a bit surprised.

"Yup. You should have seen there faces. Weasley immediately let go of Brown and turned around to see me. And because Brown had been half on the kitchen counter and half hanging on him, she fell to the floor, unconscious. So I didn't need to deal with her, of which I was very happy. So, now, Weasley is staring at me, his whole head red as a tomato, I don't know if it was from anger or amberesment, but I honestly don't care. He does nothing to help Brown, either. So I'm starring at him with this judgy look in my eyes and my arms crosses over my chest."

Rose snickered. "Typical Neville."

"Yeah." Neville said with a smile. "So, at this point I'm willing to let him explain what is going on. That is, until I saw the ring on Brown her finger."

"What do you mean, Nev?" Hermione asked.

"No." Rose suddenly said, her eyes widening when she looked at Neville's face. "You're joking. Please, say you're joking." She was almost pleading now.

Neville now looked like he didn't know whether to be angry or sorry.

"Neville?"

"Yes, 'Mione?"

"You mean an-" Hermione had tears in her eyes now. "You m-mean an en-engadgementring, don't you?"

"I'm sorry, 'Mione. Apparently he had been in a relationship with Brown for about a week after you and him got together." Neville said, while he was clenching his fist out of anger.

Hermione was really crying now. Luna had let go of Neville and she had sat down at Hermione's other side. Rose and Luna let her cry while they just holded her close. Neville sat in the armchair across from them just watching the flames dance in the fireplace.

 **[A/N. Okay, so, what do you guys think? Was I bad? Good? Please let me know if I need to change something about my writing. I want to improve it. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes or typo's I didn't see. While I am fairly good at English (or at least I like to think so) it isn't my first language, Dutch is. If you have questions about something (characters, the plot, ect.) I would be happy to answer any questions. I don't know when I will be uploading the next chapter, because school. But I hope to see you next time. Bye]**


End file.
